Inadvertent Intrusions
by MaraudingSnitch1314
Summary: Five occasions on which Charles inadvertently intrudes upon Erik's emotions and reflections. One-shot First Class fic. No slash, but readers are welcome to their own interpretations.


**Inadvertent Intrusions**

**Author's Note:** Watching _First Class_ for a second time in theatres was as thrilling an experience as the first viewing was. I am certainly spoiled. :D

This is my first attempt at this particular story format, and the five titular words are of my own choosing. I've grown rather fond of writing drabbles, but since these one hundred-word anecdotes are necessarily short in length, I thought it reasonable to synthesize these fives pieces into a single one-shot. Please R&R, as I would love to know your opinions and criticisms on my work.

**Spoilers** for _X-Men: First Class_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Rage<strong>

"Another round, Charles?"

"Alright." They clink their glasses together and Charles swivels on his stool to observe the crowded tavern, his companion leisurely manipulating the beer taps in the bartender's absence.

A sudden prick of murderous rage clouds his consciousness – the boisterous fools at the closest table are crowing at their ringleader's despicable condemnation of his mother: "Costing me a fortune… ought to leave the stupid woman to rot…"

It is only with repeated and intrusive commands of _Calm your mind_ that Charles is able to remove his friend from the establishment.

He doesn't begrudge Erik his sharpened beer cap.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Contentment<strong>

The morning dawns invitingly bright and unexpectedly sticky for mid-October. In lieu of training in the heat, Charles persuades the youngsters to wash the long-forgotten luxury vehicles ensconced in the mansion's cavernous garage. Moira happily offers her assistance; surprisingly, Erik is a willing participant.

As he scrubs at a dirt-encrusted wheel with a soapy cloth, Charles revels in the children's squawking as they splash at and hose each other with undisguised glee. He is reaching for a bucket of water when a foreign thought gently brushes his mind.

_Idiots, the lot of them_, Erik thinks. Charles smiles at his contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Indulgence<strong>

Hunched over a volume of evolutionary genetics, Charles awakens from a slight stupor as an enthralling melody floats into his study. Swiftly descending the staircase, he steals soundlessly toward the sitting room and peers cautiously around the doorframe.

Erik, dressed in turtleneck and slacks, is seated at the grand piano. His fingers drift assuredly across the keys, producing a harmony both lovely and haunting. His eyes are closed.

Curiously, as Charles accidentally prods his friend's well of emotions, it is neither tranquility nor melancholy which greets him. Rather, there is the truest warmth of Erik's amusement at his own self-indulgence.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Contrition<strong>

After quietly arguing with his cohorts, Alex boldly bursts forth at the dining table: "What happened to you?"

Unwilling to accept Erik's silence, the children pester him with innocent queries regarding his mutation. He ignores their badgering. Someone wonders aloud what his parents thought of his abilities.

Without warning, utensils begin twisting in their owners' grasps. The chandelier swerves furiously overhead. A teapot crumples with a resounding _bang_. Erik's chair slams backward from the table.

Hours afterward, as Charles passes Erik's bedroom en route to his own, he is overcome with a swell of irritation, anger, and – most oppressively – contrition.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Serenity<strong>

"No cheating, Charles."

"I assure you, I don't need to."

Once again, they're engaged in a chess match, as they are wont to do in the welcoming solitude of the library. Erik eliminates a knight from the board, glancing into Charles's eyes before remarking, "Chess was the only amusement Herr… Shaw permitted."

Stunned by this admission, Charles lowers his gaze, studying the pieces intently in place of responding, nudging forward a bishop. Fortunately, Erik resumes their previous discussion and Charles is soothed by a lightly emanating peacefulness.

In Charles's presence, Erik is safe. Another wave of serenity envelops his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Remember, an author is hard-pressed to improve her writing if she doesn't know what it is that <strong>**ought to be improved upon. ^_^**


End file.
